vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Guide about Cell NOT being a Solar System buster/@comment-11390223-20150714111943
I see there are loads of comments here already, but I'd like to make a little imput and hope it get's replied to... First of all, I have no idea what "Foe" is... Unless this is "even in Cell being proved wrong, FOE!", which I highly doubt... However, from context, it appears that 1 Foe = 10^44Joules... Quite an odd number, but oh well... Anyway... Beerus states to Gokū he wouldn't be able to beat Freeza in his base form WHEN HE WAS ON NAMEK, not within the BoG film... This seems to be quite a common misenterpretation, but use common-sense and it's kind of obvious... And Revival 'F' makes it more clear by Freeza having to go fourth form just to get on par with "base Gokū" after a LOAD of training. Also, I see you used the "SSJ multipliers" which have never been stated to be canon. SSJ seems logical as 50, as it is able to trump the Kaio-Kenx20, but is only confirmed to be over40times base... As for SSJ2 and 3, well... They've never been stated what their multipiers are, but some people argue that SSJ2 seems higher than double SSJ anyway... However, it does seem you've given some canon source or something, but I'd need more proof than a statement... "I can beat Freeza easily *beats killed by Freeza*" -Vegeta (statements are not good enough) Also, I heard "power scaling" is a bad idea with DragonBall... So saying feats Freeza can do is what Gokū can do and therefore what Cell can do... Is incorrect. Anyway, now I got all the weird technical stuff out the way... Freeza didn't destory Planet Vegeta at 1%... If you consider all these weird arcosian multipiers or whatever, he'd be at... 0.00416666(reccurring)%... Which is really low... (This percentage being 0.5 divided by 120) However, at the end of the day... Cell saying he can destory the Solar System isn't proof enough... You went through a load of odd science, whilst filling yourself with inconsistences when I mean you could have perhaps just brought up that statements in DragonBall shouldn't be taken literally... If you consider those power levels that people give the characters, people say Namek Gokū base = 3million, and SPCell = 6billion... Using those multipiers of SSJ levels, 3million x 400 = 1.2billion... So indeed, SPCell is stronger than Gokū at SSJ3 level if he stayed on Namek Level... But let's say if base Gokū wasn't enough in Battle of Gods... 100% Final Freeza = 120milliom... So base Gokū highest level would be about 110million... 110million x400 = 44billion... Still not enough to trump SPCell... So, as you can see, if Gokū WAS weaker than full powered Namek Freeza, which according to you, he is... His SSJ3 state would not be enough to trump SPCell anyway... Kinda boxed yourself into a corner there... I kinda wish this was simple, and use science on this is obviously a mistake... Different universes have different laws of physics and science, therefore they don't work out the same way we do... I don't know... It's hard when debating this sort of stuff...